


When I Was Your Demon

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Light Angst, M/M, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request fill based off of the songs "When I was Your Man" by Bruno Mars and "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. Hence the fantastic title. Wade finally manages to do what's best for Peter. Or, at least what he thinks is best for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Demon

Like many bad things in Wade’s life (you do not want to know about the tragedy of his first grade birthday party) it happens while eating ice cream.

It’s too hot to be eating ice cream outside, as evidenced by the rivulets of chocolate pouring down Peter’s arms, but they are doing it anyways because they are bold men of adventure who laugh in the face of danger.

“C’mon Petey, that’s terrible ice cream etiquette. Everyone knows you have to eat it in one bite,” Wade chides, cramming as much of the treat in his mouth as he can before gripping his head in the sudden agony of an epic case of brain-freeze.

Peter looks at him, laughing at the ice cream dripping all over everything and that’s when Wade has a sudden moment of stinging clarity.

Peter Parker is everything good and light in the world. He’s weighed down by his own demons of course, but with Peter Wade can see that there still a chance for him to be happy. Maybe Peter can’t see it, after all he’s always so focused on his loved ones’ happiness and safety that sometimes it tears him apart. But Wade can see it; and to give him happiness he knows he needs to be gone from Peter’s life.

He’s had these thoughts before of course. Each time he does he dismisses them selfishly and continues to ignore the guilt. Because Peter makes him feel good in a world that has always done it’s best to stomp him down. Because Peter makes the best homemade tacos Wade’s ever tasted, and the sex is perfect and he never hogs the blankets and lets Wade wear dresses without a fuss. Because he loves Peter Parker, and he needs him to make him a better person, to shape him into someone who is worth more than just his ability to kill.

But this time the joy and light in Peter’s eyes pierces him straight to the heart he so often pretends he doesn’t have.

Wade knows what happens to the things he loves. He’s seen the light fade from too many eyes to think Peter will be any different.

So Wade laughs, and he licks ice cream off of Peter’s arms, and then his lips. And he takes him home to their bedroom. No, to Peter’s bedroom, for one last taste of heaven before he gives it up forever.

He holds Peter too tight that night, muttering soothingly until the other man falls asleep. Then he gathers his things and slips away.

………

He sees him next three months later, at a museum of all places.

The crowd doesn’t part. There’s no dramatic music, or moment where their eyes meet across the crowded room. In fact Peter never even sees him.

Wade lurks in the corner and he watches.

He watches Peter hold another man’s hand

“Johnny Storm, Pete? Really?” he says out loud with a huff, earning him a concerned look from a suspicious security guard.

“What would their ship name even be?” his yellow box asks disdainfully.

“FlamingSpider?” white suggests.

“… okay that’s actually sort of badass,” Wade concedes bitterly. “But also super gay.”

“Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” white box adds before Wade shakes his head and tries to refocus.

They make an attractive couple he thinks bitterly.

The glances they are attracting are all ones of admiration for the perfect couple, or envy directed towards Peter. Envy is better than the disgust and pity they used to get all those times that Peter managed to convince him to leave the house without his mask.

Johnny is rich. Handsome. Perfect.

The flame-brain can give Peter everything he couldn’t. He’ll treat him right. Take him on trips to lame places and fly him around the world and do everything Wade could never do for him.

And that’s good. He’s happy for Peter he tells himself, and he’s surprised to find that beneath the bitterness and sadness it’s completely true. Finally Peter is with someone he deserves.

Johnny wanders away, obviously bored but whatever sciencey nerd stuff Peter is staring at, and Wade takes the opportunity to creep closer.

God Peter is gorgeous. So so gorgeous. His hair is shorter he notes, more styled than usual. That’s probably Johnny’s work. His clothes are nicer too. Every inch of him is just as fascinating to Wade as whatever exhibit Peter is staring at is to him.

He’s got a hickey on his neck and fresh wound on his arm, only partially covered by a line of Spider-Man bandaids. The kind Wade used to press on him. God he’s such a dumb cute asshole.

There’s a single Human Torch bandage right in the middle. Wade wishes he hadn’t noticed.

Peter is frowning now, glancing back for a moment at his boyfriend before devoting his full attention to the display before him. He shakes his head, looks angry for a moment before a soft sad smile tugs the edges of his mouth up.

Wade is so enthralled that he jumps along with Peter when Johnny calls his name, gesturing impatiently for him.

Peter nods and moves away with a last lingering glance. He’s smiling at Johnny, but there’s still a sadness to him that Wade doesn’t understand. Peter isn’t supposed to be sad. He’s supposed to be happy and fulfilled, after all he’s being downright spoiled.

Once the couple is safely out of range Wade creeps forward to see what could possibly make his… no Johnny’s…. Peter so upset.

Oh.

Of course.

It figures that even after three months of absence Wade is still the source of Peter’s sadness. But that smile… that melancholy amused little quirk of his lips….

He stands there, trying desperately hard to kill the treacherous hope blooming within him, staring at the informational exhibit on scar tissue long after Peter has gone.

……….

The breakup is surprisingly civil. Peter had half expected to see “Peter Parker has a tiny dick” written in flames in the sky. Instead Johnny just smiles sadly and says “I know,” when Peter tells him he can’t keep dating him.

Oh course Johnny knows. Anyone who knows him knows that Peter is in love. Has been for a long time. And it’s not with Johnny Storm.

It’s with the idiot who is currently hanging upside down outside of his window, hopelessly tangled in the harness and wire he was using to spy.

“You should leave the hanging to me. It seems to be too much for you,” Peter states, his tone frosty despite the chuckle he can feel welling up in his chest. He watches Wade struggle for a moment before turning his back on him and walking away.

“Uh, Petey?!? Little help here?”

“Why should I?” Peter snaps. “Why should I even talk to you?”

Wade is silent for a tense moment.

“…If I die here I’ll stink up your apartment?”

Peter’s laugh is just on the edge of hysterical, and he’s almost positive he’s about to start crying, which would be lame. He’s Spider-Man after all. Spider-Man doesn’t cry over his boyfriend breaking his heart. Spider-Man shouldn’t wake up alone and confused, shouldn’t keep hoping that Wade will return long after he knows he’s not coming back. Shouldn’t spend months hating and wanting and longing and crying his eyes out, all over some no good Merc.

And now he’s crying.

“Hey, Petey. Peter Peter no, don’t do that! Oh shit, ow, I’m really stuck here just… don’t cry,” Wade sounds panicked, and that of all things is what makes Peter truly breakdown. He goes to the window, leaning out to help Wade, howling with laughter.

“This stupid,” he manages as Wade climbs in the window.

“Yeah I-” Peter cuts him off with a kiss. It’s rough, with Peter taking out months of frustrated anger and Wade pushing back just as hard out of sheer desperation.

“Don’t talk. I’ll yell at you later. You’re coming in and eating and making out with me.”

Wade goes to open his mouth but Peter glares, and he shuts it promptly.

This is going to be hard. There’s going to be fighting and accusations and pain before things get better. But right now Peter can’t worry about that. Right now he’s happier than he has been in months, and all he wants to do is kiss his boyfriend and cuddle on the couch.

And for once Wade seems more than happy to obey.


End file.
